


Clarence

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Cas prays for anybody, it's her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarence

He should be getting ready for the war between the angels, he tells himself, as he disobeys his own orders, sits on the couch, and turns on the TV to some Christmas movie; called _It’s a Wonderful Life._ He watches the movie, interested in the plot line. More or less. It’s really once he heard the name Clarence, said in a southern accent, that he started to pay close attention.

He starts to think of Meg, as much as he can, while still watching the movie. He wants to know who Clarence is, he has since she had first called him that. Whenever he can, he thinks of all the times she called him that.

Halfway through the movie, he can’t take the pain anymore. He sets his head on the palms of his hands and cries. He thinks about how she would laugh and make pop culture references he still doesn't understand. The next thing he does, semi-surprises him.

He prays. He still doesn't know how humans do it. He was aware of his hands folding and his head bowing, but only barely. He was filled with thoughts of her and nothing else. He prays to whoever out there, that she’s okay. He knows she died, but he refuses to accept it. She didn't deserve that, so he prays. He prays that she’s out there, and happy. He prays for _her._


End file.
